Alaskas point of view
by SilverShadowSoul
Summary: Alaska is a 3000 year old vampire who has decided to write a diary/journal/novel(she isn t sure what to class it as)about a part of her vamparic life. There will be new friendships, love interests, betrayals and death. Will the hunter become the hunted?Will Alaska fall for a werewolf?A human?One of the fey? Nah, just kidding, fey aren t real but still, who will she fall for?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Hey, I'm back. I'd like to note that I've had to type this on a barely working laptop so if any errors are made I give you my apologies, also this system doesn't have spell-check so prepare for misspelled words, sorry. This is my second fan fiction so, without further ado, I will begin.

Journal Entry One.

5th of October, 2011.

Hello Journal. Is that right, hello journal? I was going to write Dear Diary but I felt stupid even writing it, so Hello Journal it is. I decided to write in this Journal so that when future generations read it they might just think, oh, life was like that? Plus I feel as if I should take a note of things that happen so I don't forget or in the case a mystery should arise that needs solving I can revert back through the days, so convenient it will be, don't you think?

So, I think I should start by telling you eight things I consider important facts about myself.

1. I'm _not_ a geek.

2. I love books.

3. I'm very strong.

4. I'm very fast.

5. I'm a hunter.

6. I'm dangerous.

7. I'm 3000 years old.

8. I'm a vampire.

Now, when I say that I'm a vampire I don't mean that I never leave the house and I stare myself. Also, when I say that I'm 3000 years old I don't mean that my mind feels old I mean that that is my actual age. I meant what I said, I am a bloodsucker and I am old even thought I don't look much older then eighteen.

I'm not a twilight, Morganville or house of night type vampire but a mix of them and them some.

I will now state some facts:

I don't burn in the sunlight or get weaker during the day or *Laughs* sparkle in the sun.

I can enter a church, say god and I have a soul.

Garlic cant kill me and nor can silver or a wooden stake through the heart, I can pass over running water.

I can sleep if I want to but its not necessary.

I don't sleep in a damn coffin or live in a castle surrounded by a moat.

I'm strong, fast and have heightened senses.

My eyes are green not red.

I drink blood I can survive without it but my throat starts to burn after about 4 months, I don't kill my victims, I just take what I need.

Vamps and werewolves don't usually get along but are not sworn enemies.

I was the first and only human to figure out how to make themselves into a vampire.

Vampires cant make others left, right and centre, only vamps made by me can turn others. No one knows this and they think that it is a gift certain vamps have.

I'm modest.

I lied, I'm really not sometimes.

I live like a normal human, in a 3-bed house in a little town called Heathplace.

My name, my birth name, is Alaska Sophie Eden Crewsaw but today I go by Alaska Sommers.

If I suppose that if this was a novel, this would be the prologue. SO, that was the prologue of my journal/Diary/novel, I don't know which it is so you pick.


	2. Entry Two

Authors note: Hey, so, um, so, I'm gonna just start.

Alaska: So, Courtney, does this mean that you own my immortal ass?

Meh: Yes it does, bitch.

Alaska: Don't call me no bitch you ain`t shit.

Meh:*Raises eyebrow* Where are you getting that accent from?

Alaska: A film I saw the other day.

Meh: Right…..its not working, its just…bad.

Alaska:*Rolls eyes and sighs* Lets just start.

Meh: Fine, roll credits.

Entry Two.

6th of October, 2011.

SO, Hello journal some new kids arrived at school today, they were vampires so naturally Cass, my best friend, made friends with them because she is so very curious about vampires and supernatural stuff. I trust her with my secret and I don't mind that she's making friends with the new vamps, I trust her to keep my secrets but I know it will get out soon. Damn. Oh well, turns out I don't really care.

So, I'm gonna write down about how my day went today. Enjoy.

"Hey Alaska", Cass grumbled, sliding ungracefully into her seat next to me.

"Hey", I greeted, Cass was not a morning person and nether was I but I handled it better and wasn't a grizzly bear like her.

"I barely slept", She complained, "I'm seriously hideous right now". She wasn't, she looked as perfect as always. Her long light brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, showing her pretty, round face. Her deep blue eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner, making them look even rounder, and her cheeks were rosy pink. She was wearing simple denim jeans and a red top that hugged her sides. There were slight bags under her eyes but it didn't make her less pretty.

"I didn't know you had a new boyfriend", I teased.

She glared at me then rolled her eyes, "Har har, very funny. It was the twins, they wouldn't stop shouting or crying or whining or running about like they were on crack".

Sometimes I was just a tiny little bit glad I didn't have siblings, just a tiny bit. " I take it your parents are out of town again".

Cass bit her lip and looked down at her open notebook," Um, yeah, they are, they went to London on business. Mrs Canning was looking after the twins, you know how they are after mum and dad leave for a while, cant calm the buggers down as quickly. They miss them, you know?"

I nodded," Yeah, but they'll be back soon enough, the twins` will soon realise that that's the way things are". I slid my bag onto the floor from my knee.

"Well, that day was not last night. Mrs Canning could not quiet them down, I considered suggesting to drug their hot chocolate" she replied, giving me a slight smile.

"So, I heard about Nick starting his band", I said, absently.

"Yeah, they called it Hot Fudge, what kind of a name is that?", she shook her head," my brother is so thick sometimes!"

"He's not that bad", I tried to defend.

"You don't need to smell his room to get to yours, God knows what died in there", She wrinkled her nose.

"Of that I'm grateful but what has that got to do with him being an idiot?".

"I don't know but I'm sure that there's something there", she shrugged and I laughed.

"Shut up! Attention people!", I loved that Mrs Mallory spoke her mind. I respected the short woman.

We all obeyed the scary woman, and everyone soon noticed that she was not alone.

Mrs Mallory was stood at the front of the class with a tall pretty girl with long straight waist length blonde hair, a long, pale face and big brown eyes, who was wearing a rich looking top and shorts, showing her long slender legs.

"This is Malawi Adensten", She introduced with a stern smile.

We all mumbled hello.

"Malawi, you can sit with Cassandra and Alaska", Mrs Mallory pointed at us.

Malawi sauntered over to us and sat to my right, Cass was at my left, and gave us a smile that could brake a boys heart.

"Hey", she greeted.

"Hey, call me Cass and I love the name by the way", Cass smiled back.

"Thanks, I love your name as well, I had a cousin called Cassandra".

"Ta", Cass beamed and I instantly liked this vampire.

"So, what class do you have first?", I asked.

Malawi thought for a minute, cocking her head to the side slightly, "P.E".

Cass smacked her forehead with her palm," Damn, I forget my kit again!"

I laughed, "it's a good thing I brought it for you then".

She hugged me quickly," What would I do without you?"

"Nothing, you'd be in a shallow grave by the A40", we laughed but Malawi didn't.

"Alaska has a strange sense of humour", Cass nodded at me with an amused smile on her face.

Malawi gave us a strained smile.

"So, how did you know to bring my kit?" Cass asked me and I laughed.

"You forget every Tuesday".

"Oh, really?"

"Your so predictable!", I smirked.

Suddenly she punched me on the shoulder, since I was a vampire I didn't really feel it and had seen it coming, she had seemed to forget that momentarily, "Still predictable?"

"Yes", I grinned and she pouted. "Oh, stop it", I nudged her shoulder.

She grinned as well and the pout slipped away.

"So", I changed the subject, turning to the newcomer," Why'd you move?"

"My family wanted a change of scenery", she said vaguely. To me it was clear that they had moved because either someone in the family fucked up and killed someone or people were starting to notice that they weren't aging.

"Do you have any siblings?", Cass questioned.

"Yes, two brothers, Calvin and Dale. We live with our adoptive father, Cayne. Calvin is my twin brother while I'm not related to Dale or Cayne", she explained. This is often the case with vampire families, they are often a group of adopted people.

"Do they start today as well?", my friend inquired, being her nosy and curious self.

Malawi nodded, "Yes".

"I wish I had a brother or sister", I sighed sadly.

"You're an only child?", she asked it like she hadn't considered that that could be possible.

"Yes", I said shortly.

"Cass, do you have any?", she turned to Cass.

Cass beamed at Malawi's use of her nickname and answered," Unfortunately. I have a twin brother and sister and an older brother. Jason, Ella and Nick".

Malawi put on a look of exaggerated sympathy with a hand over her un beating heart," I feel your pain".

Cass grinned and they both exchanged a knowing look and for a millisecond I felt a stab of jealousy in my heart.

I had always wanted loads of brothers and sisters but my mum had died giving birth to me.

"Oh, I just remembered. Nick has a gig tonight at the Jinx. He asked me to ask you to come", Cass said to me.

"He does know that I have a boyfriend, doesn't he?", I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes he knows, he just said it was for moral support", Cass threw back.

"Ok, fine, I'll go", I sighed.

"Great. Do you want to come as well Malawi?", She asked.

Malawi smiled, "Thanks".

"Pick me up at eight, Alaska?", ass looked at me.

"I live next door, meet me at the car", I rolled my eyes at her but she just grinned.

"Good. Malawi, come to my house tonight, Ill text you directions", Cass said.

Ok, Journal, that's all for now, I have to go to Jinx with Malawi and Cass but I'll keep you posted and write later. Bye.


End file.
